


Hiding Both Face And Mind

by sfblah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Female Sneezing, Gen, Nose Fetish, Sneezing, magic sneezes, sneeze fetish, sneeze fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfblah/pseuds/sfblah
Summary: A witch with a distinctive nose attends a masquerade and finds herself in over her head.
Kudos: 1





	Hiding Both Face And Mind

It had long been known that a witch lived in the woods outside the city of Haydale. No one had ever succeeded in seeking her out, but a lucky traveler might spot her through the trees. Tales of her visiting the surrounding towns were often dismissed as myths and rumors, but they all told of the witch’s kind heart and her unmistakable profile. Few knew her true name, but anyone who’d heard the stories would surely recognize her as The Long-Nosed Witch.

Mina stood in front of her mirror and pouted, not sure what to do with her hair. She gathered her dark, wavy locks up into a bun and turned toward the small makeup brush that hovered in the air beside her.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” she asked, still holding her hair up by hand. Despite a lack of eyes, the brush seemed to stare back at her for a beat. Pursing her lips, Mina released her hair and let out a long sigh through her long nose.

Most stories of Mina’s exploits mentioned her distinctive nose, but none of them quite captured its true shape and size. Many merely believed her to have a large nose, and they would never expect to see it protruding a full five inches from her face. The bridge sloped gently out to the tip of her nose, though her nostrils, while still quite long in their own right, reached only halfway along the underside. In all her years, Mina had never met anyone, witch or otherwise, with such an impressive nose. She’d needed some time to grow accustomed to it, but she was proud to be known as The Long-Nosed Witch.

Mina’s nostrils flared briefly in frustration, and after another sigh, she decided to follow her initial impulse. She held up her hands on either side of her head, and as she began to gently wave her fingers in the air, her hair swirled up into a bun once more, albeit a bit tighter and neater this time. A small stiletto dagger floated behind her head and pierced through the bun at a downward angle, and then the witch let her hands fall to her sides. She sighed again, happier this time, and she turned to her hovering makeup brush once more.

“Alright, do your thing,” she chirped, standing up straight and doing her best to keep still. The brush darted up to Mina’s face, where it began to dance gently across her skin. The witch closed her eyes and smiled, though she couldn’t resist wrinkling her nose when the brush slid all the way down the slope. The long tip of Mina’s nose wobbled lightly as the brush flicked at it, and then it began to glide back toward her face along the underside. The instant the soft bristles reached the leading edges of her nostrils, however, the witch’s eyes shot open.

_ “Eh… Hehh!” _ Mina gasped, her eyes snapping shut just as quickly as they’d opened. Unaware of what it was doing, the brush continued on its way, tickling all along the witch’s slender nostrils, until…

_ “Hh-tschhh!!” _

Mina pitched forward with a soft sneeze, her elongated nose finally pushing the makeup brush away. Powder flew into the air, along with a few colorful wisps of magical energy that escaped the witch’s nostrils as she sneezed. Careful not to hit the end of her nose, Mina waved a hand in front of her face and coughed once.

“Oh, goodness,” she mumbled, forcing her eyes open. Flicking the fingers of her free hand, the loose powder gathered itself up and disappeared, leaving Mina and her dressing room no worse for wear. The witch gave a soft  _ “whew!” _ and she plucked the makeup brush out of the air.

“Maybe you need a little more practice,” she said with a smile. Mina quickly rubbed an outstretched finger back and forth across her nostrils, and then she reapplied the makeup on the underside of her nose by hand, more carefully and gently this time.

After finishing her makeup, the witch took a step back and looked herself over. A few locks of black hair had come loose from her bun when she sneezed, but she decided to leave them where they lay for the fun of it. Mina ran her hands down the sides of her petite frame, smoothing out her dress. Emerald green silk reached down to the floor, adorned with flowery patterns of blue and purple that almost seemed to swirl and move on their own. Satisfied with her appearance, Mina smiled and reached for the final piece of her ensemble.

A black and green mask stood on top of the dresser, its silver trim twinkling in the waning sunlight. The long, beak-like nose piece was larger than Mina’s own, and it would do nicely to obfuscate her recognizable profile. A mask of this design wasn’t a requirement of the masquerade, but enough people wore them anyway that Mina was confident she wouldn’t stand out. In her experience, that was precisely why so many people wore masks of this style. The Long-Nosed Witch was known to attend the annual masquerade, and part of the fun was the thought that she could be just about anyone in the crowd. Letting out a soft giggle, Mina gently set the mask over her face. Her long nose slipped in comfortably, and an elastic string flickered into place behind her head, hidden amongst her hair. Finally, she was ready.

Outwardly, Mina’s house appeared to be nothing more than a rundown shack in the woods. A visitor might wonder how she managed to fit everything inside. Or at least they would, if they could ever find it. A witch always took great care to hide her dwelling from everyone but other witches, and perhaps on occasion, those in need of assistance. 

The shack’s seemingly decrepit door creaked open, briefly allowing a glimpse of the posh interior as Mina stepped outside. Placing her hands on her hips, the witch tipped back her head and enthusiastically inhaled the forest’s fragrance into her long nostrils. The aroma of woods and greenery always made Mina smile, though as she lowered her gaze…

_ “Hdt-chhhs!!!” _

The sun had sunk close enough to the horizon that it cut through the trees with ease, and the bright light immediately made Mina sneeze as it fell across her eyes. This time, the sneeze caused a stream of tiny, multicolored bubbles to surge out of her nostrils. She couldn’t help it, a little magic always got loose when she sneezed. Even with no one around to see her, the witch blushed and giggled to herself as she rubbed under her nose with an outstretched finger. Then, Mina softly cleared her throat and swept a hand down beside her body. With a flick of her fingers, she vanished with only a faint magical mist left behind.

Mina found herself in an alleyway near Haydale palace, just as she’d planned. The witch gently rubbed her nose again, though she thought nothing of it as she smiled and stepped out onto the street. Dozens of other masked guests were making their way toward the great hall, and Mina managed to slip into the crowd without drawing any unwanted attention. A pair of guards stood at the door, but everyone was allowed to pass. The annual masquerade required no invitation, and just about everyone in the city who could get their hands on a mask would be sure to attend.

The streets of Haydale were actually rather dreary, but the moment Mina stepped into the palace, the atmosphere changed entirely. The enormous hall was lit warmly by great chandeliers, and a band played softly in the far corner, with just enough volume to provide a nice ambiance. Mina smiled and spun in a slow circle as she headed farther inside, though she was careful not to look up, lest she reveal her nose under the mask. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d attended the masquerade, but it always managed to remain a highlight of the year.

Placing her hands on her hips, Mina smiled excitedly. She felt so energetic that she couldn’t help but flare her nostrils, and just as she did, a captivating aroma began to make its way inside. Her blue eyes widening, Mina sniffed. Lavender, one of her favorites. And she’d recognize that light, fluttery scent of fairy dust anywhere. Probably added to give the fragrance some extra allure and longevity. Sniffing again, the witch followed her nose through the crowd. She simply  _ had _ to know where she could acquire this perfume for herself.

Mina’s long nose sniffed and snuffled its way around the great hall, and she could hardly bring herself to pay attention to anything else as she was dragged along behind it. As the aroma grew stronger, the witch closed her eyes and sniffed harder, fully trusting her magically attuned sense of smell to lead the way. But, she was so engrossed in the fragrance that she failed to notice the nose of her mask sliding into a place it didn’t belong. Something soft caressed the elongated underside of Mina’s nose, and she only stopped once whatever she’d found began to tickle her nostrils.

The witch’s eyes shot open and she found herself face to face with another masked woman, though this one’s nose wasn’t nearly as impressive as her own. It took Mina a moment to realize she was leaning over something, and her eyes widened when she discovered that her nose had led her to a large flower arrangement atop the band’s piano. The pianist smiled awkwardly, continuing to play to the best of her ability. Mina could only blush and smile back.

“Lovely flowers,” she said, starting to slowly slide herself away. Unfortunately, her nose wasn’t quite finished yet: almost as if they had a will of their own, the witch’s nostrils took an unconscious sniff. A few soft petals were pulled loose, fluttering right up into Mina’s nose. The lavender aroma was stronger than ever, but it paled in comparison to the tickle that came along with it.

_ “O-oh… hehh-” _ Mina hitched, her eyes beginning to flutter. Try as she might to pull away from the flowers, her body refused to comply. One of the petals began to slip out of the witch’s left nostril, but the motion only tickled her further, and she knew she could only delay the inevitable.

_ “Ehheh- hh… hehh… hh! heh-TSCHHH! Eh-hehh! Heh!! hh-tsh’CHHS!! H’TSSCH!!!” _

Petals flew every which way as Mina sneezed and sneezed. Some of them were the product of her magic, but fortunately the surrounding partygoers couldn’t tell the difference. For better or worse, they only laughed at her admittedly very silly display. Blushing heavily, Mina laughed along with them as she slipped away, embarrassed but relieved that she managed to play it off. However, as she stepped through the crowd, she realized she still felt a flower petal nestled somewhere in her right nostril.

Wrinkling her nose, Mina exhaled sharply in an attempt to blow the petal loose. It shifted slightly, but this only succeeded in tickling her again. The witch didn’t sneeze, but she couldn’t resist bringing a finger up to her nose and furiously rubbing under her nostrils. Frowning to herself, Mina began to make her way toward the nearest washroom. She’d have to do something about this before she started sneezing magic all over the hall.

Mina found a washroom with a suitable mirror, though the area around the sink was without a locking door. No matter, a flick of the witch’s fingers ensured the door would stick in place should anyone try to interrupt her. After checking to make sure she was indeed alone, Mina stood in front of the mirror and removed her mask. The string holding it in place vanished as she pulled the mask away, and she set it on the side of the sink before leaning toward the mirror. Then, Mina slid a finger under the very tip of her long nose and lifted gently, simultaneously tipping her head back. 

As her nostrils came into view, Mina could quite easily see a pink petal nestled up inside her nose. Her nostrils were quite narrow, but a flower petal seemed to be the perfect shape to fit inside nonetheless. Mina attempted to pluck it out, but it was just far enough inside that her fingernails couldn’t quite grasp it. Releasing the end of her nose, the witch pouted and crossed her arms as she tried to think of something else she could try. She let out a long, slow exhale, unknowingly causing the petal to flutter and tickle her nose yet again.

_ “Hdt-chhss!!” _

Mina’s nostrils showered the sink and mirror with dozens of colorful flower petals, though only one among them was real. The others would disappear in a moment, so the witch left them where they fell as she giggled at herself and rubbed her nose.

“Okay, whew…” Mina sighed, gently scratching her septum. “Perhaps I’d best take it easy.”

The witch smiled at her reflection and flicked the long tip of her nose up before replacing her mask. With a snap of her fingers the washroom door unstuck itself, and Mina returned to the masquerade. The band had started playing louder, and couples danced in the center of the hall to an enchanting slow waltz. Mina pondered whether she would dance at some point, and for the time being she lifted a glass of champagne from a passing server and watched the dancers from the sidelines.

Mina’s nose often caused her trouble drinking from wine glasses, but fortunately the champagne flute was narrow enough to avoid bumping her elongated septum as she tipped it back. However, this did direct the bubbles straight to her nostrils, making them flare and twitch. Mina had to lower the glass after only a quick sip so she could rub her nose, though admittedly it was a light, pleasant tickle.

It wasn’t long before Mina lost herself in the music, and she unconsciously took another, longer sip of champagne. Bubbles tickled her nostrils all over again, and this time she wasn’t quick enough to pull the glass away in time. Fortunately the surrounding guests were also fully engrossed in watching the dancers, so Mina was confident they wouldn’t notice  _ one _ little sneeze. Extending all four fingers of her free hand, she pressed them firmly up under her nose.

_ “Hh-nxsh!” _

Mina managed to quietly stifle her sneeze, but once she lowered her hand, a few little bubbles of her own floated out of her nostrils. Some clung to the underside of her nose, but a good rub drove them away, and the rest gradually disappeared as their residual magic faded. As far as the witch could tell, everyone around her remained none the wiser.

The waltz soon came to an end, and the floor descended into brief chaos as new couples stepped into the center of the hall to dance while others returned for more food and drink. Mina finished her champagne, managing to endure a tickly nose for a moment before the sensation passed, and she did her best to mingle with the other guests until the next dance began. Then, as she stood on the edge of a friendly conversation, her ears picked up something that called for her full attention.

“Have either of you seen The Long-Nosed Witch this evening?”

It was a hushed voice from somewhere behind Mina. They were clearly trying to only be heard by the ones being directly addressed, but it was quite difficult to escape a witch’s notice. She wasn’t about to turn around and risk drawing attention to herself, but she couldn’t help but smirk when she heard two women laugh in response.

“Goodness, how should I even know? Look at all these masks!”

“How are you so sure that the witch is even real? We’ve all heard the stories, but  _ I’ve _ never seen her!”

“Very well. Just know that Lord Hillford has a reward for anyone with information about the witch’s whereabouts or identity.”

The women laughed again, and Mina allowed a few seconds before casually turning to look behind her. Many people had tried to find her at the masquerade in the past, but none of them had succeeded, or even been terribly serious about it. This time, however, Mina saw something that made her hair stand on end. A large man in a plain suit and mask disappeared into the crowd, and just before he vanished, Mina caught sight of a long cluster of small, blue flowers pinned to his lapel.

_ Witchbane. _

Mina’s first instinct was to leave the masquerade and go home. She shook her head and frowned. No, she wasn’t about to be bested by a few men with flowers. Besides, she’d gotten a name, and she was curious why this Lord Hillford wanted her so badly that he’d resort to witchbane. Swiftly curling her fingers into a fist, Mina cast a subtle glamour on herself before following the man. She wasn’t invisible, but the spell would keep others from consciously noticing her, at least for a time.

Carefully making her way across the hall, Mina sniffed lightly after every few steps. She could recognize witchbane anywhere: not just by the smell, but also the way its pollen seemed to crackle and spark inside her nostrils where other flowers gently caressed. If she inhaled too much of it at once,  _ then _ she might be in real trouble. Better to get an early warning than to stumble headfirst into it.

The crowd suddenly parted, and Mina realized she’d been led to the edge of the dancefloor just as the next waltz was starting. She’d lost track of the man she’d been following, and a cautious sniff told her there was no witchbane nearby, at least for the moment. Deciding not to press her luck, Mina took a few steps back into the crowd to watch the dance.

Mina’s ears perked up just as she started to sway with the music. A different voice, but similar in tone and intent. This time it was mere feet away, and that meant…

A sharp twinge in Mina’s right nostril made her face scrunch up reflexively. She’d forgotten to keep sniffing for witchbane, and it managed to sneak up on her just as she feared. Refusing to so much as rub her nose, she tried to continue moving with the music as she eavesdropped.

“Do you know of The Long-Nosed Witch?”

A dismissive “nn-hn” was the only response. Footsteps, and the voice drew closer. Another crackling tickle in Mina’s left nostril made her squint momentarily.

“Lord Hillford is seeking The Long-Nosed Witch. You will be rewarded handsomely for-”

_ “Shh! _ No, I haven’t seen her.”

More footsteps. The tickle of the witchbane intensified.

_ “Hh-” _

Mina’s eyes closed as her breath hitched suddenly. She fought to continue swaying to the waltz, if only to keep her mind away from the thought of sneezing. Her glamour would help her keep a low profile, but if she sneezed…

_ “Hh-hehh! Hh…” _

More whispered words reached Mina’s ears, but she didn’t know what they said. The urge to sneeze was gradually filling her mind, and she could hardly concentrate on anything else. Her nostrils flared and quivered, causing the long tip of her nose to jiggle under the beak of her mask. Any sudden movements might break the glamour, so Mina had no choice but to hold off the sneeze as well as her growing desire to furiously rub her nose.

_ “Ehh… Hh! Hehh-hh! Hh-!” _

Mina’s concentration faltered as the tickle surged even further. She could sense the witchbane directly behind her, and she had no choice but to bring a finger up to her nose. Her long nostrils flared wildly as she pressed a knuckle into her septum, trying to knead the soft skin without moving too much or too quickly. In a final effort to keep from sneezing, Mina held her breath and clenched her eyes shut. Anyone looking directly at her might have noticed her desperate appearance, but with any luck, her glamour was still holding.

A few more fuzzy, unintelligible words lapped at the corners of Mina’s mind. Again she wasn’t sure what had happened, but she could just barely discern that the latest set of footfalls were moving away from her. Relief washed over her, and Mina finally released her held breath. But, she let her guard down too hastily, and the instant she removed her finger from under her nose…

_ “HhHhhHH… HNdT’CHHHS!!!” _

The witch doubled over with a great sneeze, simultaneously shattering what remained of her glamour. A few people immediately beside her gasped and recoiled as they suddenly became aware of her presence, only calling further attention to herself. Worst of all, a prolonged stream of illusory bubbles flooded from her nostrils, filling the air in front of her.

_ “It’s her!” _

Mina’s heart sank. The exclamation sounded so innocent and excited, likely nothing more than an average partygoer surprised at their own good fortune. The waltz ceased instantaneously, and the great hall fell silent. Mina dejectedly rubbed a finger under her nose, too dismayed to utter even an “excuse me.”

Someone grabbed her wrist, but with a twist of her hand, Mina pulled herself free as though she were coated in oil. She spun around to find one man directly behind her and another forcing his way through the crowd, both with witchbane on their coats. Backing away onto the dancefloor, Mina reared up and gave an unrestrained  _ “Hh-CHSH!!” _ The witchbane was quickly taking hold of her, but hopefully she still had time. She clapped her hands together, pulled her palms apart while leaving her fingertips touching, and then clenched both hands into fists.

Nothing.

Mina barely had a moment to take a single step back before a hand reached through the cloud of bubbles toward her face. It grabbed the nose of her mask, miraculously falling just short of her actual nose, and as Mina tried to escape, the mask was torn from her face and more of her hair began to escape its bun. Gasps echoed through the crowd as they were finally able to behold the witch’s long nose with their own eyes, but both Mina and her pursuers were undeterred.

Distancing herself from the witchbane seemed to be Mina’s only option. She ran across the dancefloor, Lord Hillford’s men close behind. A third leapt out of the crowd ahead, but she managed to evade him if only for a moment. A sudden  _ “Hdt-CHHS!!” _ caused her to stumble and she very nearly fell, but something caught her and kept her on her feet. 

Looking up, Mina found she’d very nearly fallen into one of the couples on the dancefloor, and it meant the world to her to see them smiling as they helped her to her feet. She mouthed a near-silent “thank you,” and both the man and woman stepped around the witch to put themselves between her and Lord Hillford’s men. Unfortunately they were effortlessly tossed aside, but they seemed unharmed, and Mina had an idea. The witchbane was disrupting her magic, but she’d noticed she was still sending bubbles and flower petals every which way when she sneezed. Taking a deep snort of air, she performed the gestures for her spell again and focused intently on the tickling in her nose.

Two of Lord Hillford’s men grabbed Mina by the shoulders, but before they could move her an inch, she gasped for breath and threw back her head.

_ “HhHHH… HA-CHSHHH!!!” _

The witch disappeared in a cloud of mist, sending her captors reeling. One threw up his hands in frustration, and they all began to slink away as the crowd booed and jeered. On the balcony above, Lord Hillford impatiently tapped two fingers on the railing before retreating into the shadows.

Normally teleportation was quite comfortable. In fact, it was Mina’s favorite way to travel aside from going for a nice walk. This time, however, she found herself tumbling head over heels through the astral plane, not entirely sure where she might end up. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go far, and it was entirely possible she’d find herself in even more trouble, but at least she had a chance of getting away from the witchbane.

After a few seconds of chaos, Mina found herself on her feet but stumbling forward. Clumsily swinging her arms for balance, she threw her weight back, which only caused her to fall against a wall and slide down to the ground. At the same time, she heard a gasp and a yelp, followed by a light crash. Clenching her teeth, Mina placed one hand on her head and the other on the floor for support. Hardwood, very smooth, most likely still somewhere inside the palace.

Once she was able to open her eyes, Mina found herself in a large bedroom. The room was lit but only dimly, and fortunately the door was closed. At least she might have a moment of rest. Then, Mina finally noticed someone peering at her from the other side of the bed. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but she managed to keep from screaming out in shock. Her observer, however, wasn’t so lucky. They gave another squeal and fell over backwards, disappearing behind the bed for a moment before sitting up again.

“Sorry… Sorry I scared you,” Mina panted, briefly placing a hand on her chest before bringing it up to rub a finger under her tickly nose.

“You’re her!” said a small voice from past the bed. “You’re The Long-Nosed Witch!”

Closing her eyes, Mina smiled and nodded.

“I am,” she said, pulling her legs back to sit more comfortably.The other person in the room crawled out from behind the bed, and judging by her outfit, she appeared to be a housekeeper of some kind. Seeing the innocent curiosity on the young woman’s face, Mina continued to smile and allowed her to approach. She giggled as the housekeeper momentarily reached a finger toward her face before stopping herself, drawing back and beginning to blush.

“Go ahead,” Mina chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. The housekeeper swallowed nervously, and while avoiding eye contact, she gently touched a finger to the very tip of Mina’s nose. The witch scrunched up her face and smiled, and the young woman pulled away again with a gasp.

“Is… Is this your  _ real _ nose?” she asked, cocking her head to the side. Mina gave a snort of laughter.

“Of course it is!”

“I just… I’d heard the stories, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so…”

“Long? I  _ am _ The Long-Nosed Witch, after all.”

“I know, but… How?”

The housekeeper slid a finger underneath Mina’s nose halfway toward her face and gently lifted, revealing the witch’s slender nostrils. Mina continued to smile, and she was about to explain how her nose had simply grown that way on its own, but as the housekeeper continued to lift up her nostrils, they flared ticklishly and…

_ “Hndt-chhsh!” _

“Ah!” the housekeeper yelped, holding up her arms to shield herself from the bubbles that streamed out of Mina’s nostrils. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Mina choked, snuffling as she rubbed a finger under her nose. “I’m sure that wasn’t your fault. It’s… It’s the…  _ Hh… Hehh! Hh-chhhs!!” _

More bubbles filled the air as the witch sneezed again, and afterward the housekeeper slowly helped her up to her feet.

“Goodness, are you alright?”

Mina nodded, sniffing as she kneaded her septum with a curled knuckle.

“I’m fine. Lord Hillford’s men are using a flower called witchbane to try to catch me. It blocks my magic, and it makes me…  _ Ih- _ it makes me…  _ hht’chhhs!!!” _

This time flower petals fluttered out of Mina’s nostrils as she sneezed. The housekeeper smiled sympathetically as she waved them away, and she calmly guided the witch over to the bed where she could sit.

“Bless you. Do you want to lie down?”

Mina shook her head lightly, sniffing again.

“No, I shouldn’t. Thank you, though.”

“He’s been talking about you for weeks, you know. Lord Hillford, I mean.”

Mina sighed and shrugged.

“I suppose that’s not much of a surprise. Many people covet a witch’s power. Did he happen to… H-happen to…  _ HHdt-chshh!!” _

_ “Bless _ you!”

“Thank you, excuse me.”

Taking a moment to clear her head, Mina sniffed and brought a hand up to her nose. Without her mask in the way, she pressed two knuckles against her septum in a circular motion, causing the long tip of her nose to gently bounce up and down in rhythm with her rubbing. Once she finished, she sniffed again and delicately slid one finger across the underside of her nose.

“Did he ever say what he wanted me for, specifically?”

The housekeeper shook her head.

“No, at least not in front of me. Though my guess would be something to do with securing his path to the throne.”

“Oh?”

“Lord Hillford has more siblings than I can count, and it’s unlikely he’ll ever be emperor. Unless, well, you know…”

Letting out a sigh, Mina rested a hand on the side of her face. The last thing any self-respecting witch wanted was to get involved with some petty mortal power grab. Mina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, keeping her palm to the side so as not to press down on the tip.

“I’m sorry,” said the housekeeper, rubbing the witch’s back. Mina’s spirits rose ever so slightly and she managed to smile, releasing her nose and turning to her new friend.

“Thank you. I’m… Very grateful you’ve been this kind to me.”

The housekeeper blushed, tossing her head with a shy smile.

“Well, all the stories say you’re a kind witch, and you help people. Lord Hillford might not be a good example, but… I think a lot of folks have learned from you.”

Mina’s smile widened, and she gave the housekeeper a hug. Her long nose slipped into the young woman’s hair, but it was a surprisingly pleasant sensation. They separated after a moment, and Mina couldn’t help but giggle when she saw the housekeeper crossing her eyes to stare at the protruding end of her nose as it hovered barely a foot away from her face.

“What’s your name?”

“Who, me?” the housekeeper gasped, placing a hand on her chest. Mina smiled warmly and nodded.

“I’m… Hunila.”

“It’s nice to meet you, H _ hhuh… Hh- Hht’chhhs!!” _

“Oh, bless you!” cooed Hunila, laying a hand on Mina’s back as she sneezed yet again. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

The witch nodded once more, albeit with less certainty this time. She rubbed firmly under her nose, briefly pinching her nostrils as she gave a snuffle.

“It’s just the witchbane. Although… I’d certainly appreciate a handkerchief, if you can spare one.”

Hunila immediately leapt up and darted to the bedside table.

“There should be one in here,” she mumbled, starting to rifle through the drawers. “Do you… Do you know how long it will take you to recover?”

Mina leaned back on her hands, pointing her nose at the ceiling as she gazed upward in thought.

“I’m not sure how much pollen I inhaled. It could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few… A-a few…  _ Hehh… Hh… Hhdt-!” _

Hunila turned back to the witch to see her duck down with her fingers pressed under her long nose, but the sneeze didn’t come. Mina’s face was still frozen in ticklish agony, however, and it wasn’t long before she reared up to try again, this time doubling over with a satisfying  _ “HNdT-CHSHH!!!” _ that sent a jet of tiny, colorful bubbles careening toward the far wall.

“Bless you,” Hunila said with a smile before turning back to the bedside table. She opened the final, lowest drawer, and she gasped and whirled back to her guest.

“Oh! Miss Long-Nose?”

The housekeeper blushed when Mina turned to her with an amused smirk. Hunila’s mouth opened, but at first no words came out.

“Miss Nose? M-miss... Witch? I apologize...”

“Miss Witch is fine, thank you,” Mina replied, closing her eyes as she chuckled and slid a finger across her nostrils.

“Miss Witch, I… I remembered something that might help you clear your head.”

Hunila knelt down at the bedside table and quickly turned back to Mina again with a small, ornate container in her hands. The witch blinked, initially not sure what she was looking at. Hunila swallowed and tried to explain, nervously looking off to the side.

“It’s a bit like snuff, but it’s more medicinal, from what I understand. One of Lord Hillford’s sisters is quite allergic, and we keep this here for when she visits. I think…”

Mina felt a bit nervous herself, but she smiled and stood up from the bed. She was confident she’d be able to tell if the substance was harmful, and she knew she didn’t have time to wait for the witchbane to wear off on its own. Hillford’s men would inevitably search the entire palace, and without her magic she wasn’t entirely confident in her ability to hide from them,  _ especially _ if she kept sneezing.

“Thank you very much, Hunila. I appreciate the help.”

The housekeeper smiled back and nodded enthusiastically, and she opened the small box as the witch approached. Mina stared down at the brown powder for a moment, and she carefully took a pinch. She brought the powder to her nostrils, but she kept it a safe distance away as she gave it a cautious, probing sniff. It immediately made her cough and take a step back, earning a nervous whine from Hunila, but fortunately Mina’s magically attuned sense of smell didn’t detect anything dangerous. She shook her head, then she smiled and held up the pinch of powder as if to say  _ “cheers!” _

Mina held the powder directly to her right nostril and sniffed sharply. She held her breath, scrunching up her face in the brief fraction of a second it took her to bring the remaining powder to her other nostril, and she promptly sniffed again. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant aroma, but even this burning tickle was a stark relief from the torture of the witchbane pollen.

_ “Hh… O-oh…” _ wheezed Mina, barely able to keep her eyes half open as the tickle took hold of her. She waved a hand limply up and down in front of her long nose, and she took a clumsy step backward to lean against the bed.

_ “Hh-hehh! Hh… Hh-hhh… HhHhhhHH…!” _

Throwing back her head, Mina gasped for breath. She remained frozen in place for a moment, her long nose pointing straight up at the ceiling. Just as Hunila was about to ask if she was alright, the witch suddenly snapped forward with a powerful  _ “HHdT-CHHHS!!!” _ Flower petals blew from Mina’s nostrils, fluttering every which way and disappearing before they reached the floor. At the same time, she stumbled back and half-sat, half-fell onto the edge of the bed, barely managing to steady herself before she tumbled to the floor.

Hunila held up the handkerchief she’d found, but she winced and kept her distance as Mina gave another strong  _ “Hht’CHSHHH!!” _ , this one sending sparkling trails of magic energy spiraling through the air. As the witch gasped in preparation for another sneeze, however, Hunila stepped forward and brought the handkerchief to Mina’s nose, carefully cradling her powerful nostrils. The witch seemed to hesitate, aware of the housekeeper’s presence, but nonetheless she sneezed one last enormous  _ “HaA-CHSHHHS!!!” _

After the sneeze, Mina brought her hands up to the silk square and held it for herself. Hunila smiled shyly and took a step back, allowing the witch her space. Mina took a deep breath and powerfully blew her nose, sending the edges of the handkerchief billowing away from her nostrils. Then, she quickly folded the handkerchief over and blew again, this time a bit less desperately.

_ “Oh…” _ coughed Mina, sniffing and snuffling as she wiped back and forth under her nostrils. “Oh my goodness…”

“A-are you alright?” asked Hunila, reaching out a hand. Closing her eyes, Mina smiled. She slowly, tenderly wiped the handkerchief all the way down to the end of her nose, and after one more sniff, she seemed no worse for wear. Mina threw back her head and took a long, deep breath through her nose, and then she gave her new friend a warm smile.

“I feel wonderful,” she said, quickly rubbing a finger side to side under her nostrils. “Thank you so much.”

Hunila smiled back, wordlessly wiggling her shoulders as she tried to think of the right thing to say. She watched the witch roll the handkerchief through her fingers, and she gasped as it suddenly vanished. Looking down at her lap, the handkerchief had appeared in her hand, perfectly clean and dry as if it had never been used. Her mouth hanging open, Hunila looked back to Mina and stared, unable to say anything at all. Smiling wide as ever, Mina gently flicked the tip of her long nose up with a finger, and as she did, Hunila suddenly felt her  _ own _ sneeze coming on.

_ “Hh… Hih!” _

The housekeeper’s eyes fluttered shut, and the last thing she saw before they closed was Mina giving a friendly wave.

_ “Hiht’choo!” _

Bringing the handkerchief clumsily up to her face in both hands, Hunila sneezed softly. The tickle in her nostrils vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and when she opened her eyes, The Long-Nosed Witch was gone without a trace. Hunila blinked in disbelief, and after spending what felt like an eternity in stunned silence, she looked down at the handkerchief again, still pristine as ever.

After regaining her senses, Hunila stood and approached the bedroom window. The streets below were empty, though she could have sworn she saw a shooting star just before she turned away. She would always remember her encounter with The Long-Nosed Witch, but she would never breathe a word of it to anyone in the palace.


End file.
